miss misunderstood
by suitheardt
Summary: natsume has to go to america. what will mikan do? will they finally be together? or will one big misunderstanding destroy everything. one-shot MxN Please R


_~~One-shot~~_

_(Note: the gang is fifteen now)_

"_So Hyuga I've got some news for you. You'll have to come to a mission in __America with me" Persona stated._

"…"

"_Black cat this will be your last mission. Also I'll stay in America."_

"_What? Why the last mission? Isn't it too suddenly?" Natsume asked stunned and in completely disbelief._

"_The AAO gets weaker by time and so we're not in need of agents anymore. Besides it's not your business what the school decides. Be at the edge of the northern forest tomorrow at eleven p.m."_

_Natsume could only nod to show his agreement because Persona was already vanished from his sight._

_He walked slowly to his dorm and thought about his current situation. He always held back his feelings for a certain cheerful brunette girl, because he feared to put her in danger or make her sad because he had to do those stupid missions and she would always worry way too much._

_But with this as his last job, perhaps he could finally be together with her. Although he wasn't absolutely sure whether she loved him back or not, he had at least the will to try now._

_Determined to tell her how he felt during the next day, he walked in his room and went to bed. _

_On his way to class the following morning he met Ruka and couldn't help but to tell him about it. _

"_That's great buddy. Hotaru and I have tried for over 2 years now to get you two together and hopefully it'll happen today."_

"_Sure thing" Natsume said smirking._

_After the classes ended, he took the bus to central town to buy some special jewelry for Mikan. _

_While he was busy searching for a present, Mikan wandered around the school ground and looked for her friends. She was about to turn around a corner as she heard the voices of Ruka and Koko__. _

_She had pangs of conscience since she eavesdropped __on their conversation. She wanted to leave them alone as a sentence from Koko catches her attention. _

"_What? Natsume goes to America?"_

"_Shhhh! Not so loud. Yeah he'll take a plane tonight. And don't tell anyone."_

_Ruka heard a rustle and quick steps moving away from them , so he looked around the corner and managed to see some strands of hazelnut brown hair disappearing behind a few bushes. _

_But he knew immediately who this hair belonged to and had a really bad feeling about this, so he said bye to Koko and went to look for Natsume. He hoped to meet him before Mikan had the chance to do so._

_Meanwhile by Mikan… she unconscious ran to her favorite sakura tree. There she slid to the ground and leaned her back against the trunk. She tried to put her thoughts in order but failed miserably. She couldn't think straight._

Why didn't Natsume care about her? Why wouldn't he tell her that he'll leave for America? Was she so unimportant? Was she nothing to him? Not even worth to know about anything that's got something to do with him?

_As she looked up to the sky to distract herself with the bright blue, she saw Natsume coming in her direction.__ She got up from her sitting position as fast as she could to run in the opposite direction. However he followed her and grabbed her wrist, making her stop. A little out of breath he asked:_

"_What's up polka? Why are you running away from me?"_

_Totally unusual for her Mikan stayed quiet._

"_Anyway, it's good that I meet you. I have something important to tell you."_

"_Ooooh. So you do intend to tell me about it?! " Mikan asked sarcastic. _

Huh? Have I done something wrong? _Natsume thought and answered a little unsure:_

"_Well…yeah. So listen…" but Mikan interrupted him._

"_Well…yeah?! Don't give me that! So you just tell me because you meet me here accidental?"_

"_Huh…what?! No…listen polka…"_

"_Tsk. You liar. I don't believe you. I bet you wouldn't tell me if I didn't saw you a moment ago."_

"_What are you talkin' about polka? Just shut up and listen." Natsume said through gritted teeth, trying hard not to lose his patience._

"_No. I don't want to listen to a bastard like you. Besides I already know everything."_

_Natsume stared at her wide-eyed._

"_But…how?"_

"_That's not the point." Mikan shouted while tears started to stream down her face. "I mean…when did you plan to tell me? Do you find that funny? Why the hell am I always the last to know? I hate you!" and with this last sentence she ran away for the second time._

_Natsume was puzzled._

Why did she know that I love her? And what did she mean with "the last to know"…who else does know that besides Ruka and Imai? She said she hates me? Why?

_He was deep in thoughts as Ruka approached him._

"_Hey Natsume. Have you seen Mikan?"_

"_Yeah. I wanted to tell her you- know- what a moment ago, but she shouted that she already knew everything and ran away."_

"_Oh boy…I was right to have a bad feeling about this. She completely misunderstood everything."_

"_What do you mean?" Natsume asked curious._

"_She heard me talking to Koko about you leaving for America tonight."_

_Natsume kept quiet, but after a few moments it made *kaching* in his brain. _

So she talked about the mission all the time. But why was she so upset? I'll only be away for a week…I'm gonna find out what bothers her.

_He said goodbye to Ruka in case they won't see each other anymore and began to search for Mikan. __After 2 hours of looking everywhere for her, he sighted and made his way to his room to pack his bag since it was already 7 p.m. _

_However as he was in front of his room, a surprise awaited him. Mikan was sitting there. She made up her mind, because even when she wasn't important to him, she does really care about him, so she wanted to at least say goodbye properly._

"_Mikan?"_

"_Can I come in for a moment?"_

_As answer Natsume opened the door and they both stepped in._

"_Natsume I…"_

"_No polka. Please just for a second, listen to me." He said with a serious face._

"_Okay" Mikan whispered._

"_You completely misunderstood everything. I do wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for America."_

"_Oh…then I guess it's okay." Mikan said while again tears started to roll down her sad looking face.__ "Well then I just came by to say goodbye." She continued._

"_Why are you making such a fuss about it?" Natsume asked confused. He couldn't understand why she cried so hard._

"_What? How could I not? You're leaving for America and I don't know if I ever be able to see you again!" she nearly shouted._

"_Huh? Never see me again? Who told you that?"_

"_But won't…won't you stay there?" Mikan stuttered._

"_Silly. I'm only away for a week."_

"_Really?" Mikan asked and looked at him with big shiny eyes full of hope._

_He chuckled and stated "Yes." and after a moment of hesitating he hugged her and confessed._

"_Mikan, that I'm leaving isn't the only thing I wanted to tell you tonight."_

_He took one deep breath and whispered "I love you" in her ear._

_Then he laid his hands on her cheeks and allowed himself a look at her face._

_She showed him a beaming smile and whispered "I love you too Natsume" before he softly pressed his lips onto hers. __The kiss didn't last long, yet it was enough to make both of them happy._

_As the clock turned towards eleven, Natsume was about to go to the northern forest as it hit him. He searched through his pockets and eventually found the small white box._

"_What is that?" Mikan asked jumping up and down in excitement._

"_Look for yourself. It's a present for you" Natsume said and smiled lightly._

_Mikan opened the box and saw the most beautiful ring ever._

_It was a silver ring with a heart shaped ruby on top of it. _

"_Wow…it's…it's wonderful. I totally love it."_

_Silently he put it on her ring finger._

"_You have to go now, don't you?" she asked and sighted._

"_Yeah." He looked deep into her eyes._

"_Will you wait for me?"_

_She was also lost in his eyes and whispered _

"_Forever."_


End file.
